


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's had nightmares for two years; a season four drabble for "sweetestdrain".





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_'Cause every dream I dream's a dream of dreamy little you._ \-- "You You You You You", the 6ths

* * *

Justin dreams a lot that he died after the bashing. He dreams of puddled blood around his head and wakes up almost still feeling the cold concrete scraping against his cheek. He still sees a teary-eyed dream!Brian, looking almost as battered as dream!Justin is. 

Justin dreams of Brian when he's lying in bed with Ethan. He dreams of hunched shoulders and the faint smells of alcohol and cigarettes that were never overpowering in Brian's presence but always there (and much moreso in those days when Brian would stop in at the diner for a cup of coffee).

Justin dreams of vengeance on the nights when he comes home from Posse duty, drunk on adrenaline, when he bothers to sleep at all. He dreams of punching Chris Hobbs' smug fucking face in, of feeling the fresh blood (someone else's, this time) on his hands, and of Brian's own beautiful face, etched with worry and concern and - Christ - love.

Justin's dreams are rarely happy, but they're always Brian-inclusive, and that makes them tolerable. And when he wakes up in the middle of the night to a large hand smoothing down his back and soft kisses pressed into his neck, that makes them almost worth it.


End file.
